Âyet’el-Kürsî
The Verse Of The Throne (Hükûmrânlık ayeti) thumb|374px|Her şeyin bir zirvesi vardır. Kur’an-ı Kerim’ in zirvesi de Bakara Suresidir. Çünkü bu surede öyle bir ayet vardır ki o, Kur’an ayetlerinin efendisidir. Bu, Âyet’el-Kürsî’ dir. (Tirmizi, [[Fezaili Kur’an:2) ]] thumb|300px|right|Ayat Al Kursi ([[2/255) The Verse of the Throne/Hamza Yusuf]] thumb|300px|right|Ayatul Kursi (The Verse of The Throne) Learn it Arabic and English Translation audio *.Bakara suresinde Âyet-el-Kürsî'nin olduğu rükû bölümü : Bakara Suresi/249-257 *Âyet-el-Kürsî: 2/255 *Al-Baqara 255 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Al-Baqara_255 thumb|300px|right|Ayet el-Kürsi thumb|300px|right|Nihat Hatipoğlu Ayet-el Kürsi'nin Faziletleri HABEREGİRthumb|300px|right|Ayat Al Kursi (2:255) Recited by Abdul Basset Abdus Samed thumb|300px|right *Allahü lâ ilâhe illâ hüvel hayyül kayyûm *Lâ te’huzühû sinetün ve lâ nevm *Lehû mâ fis-semâvâti vemâ fil erd *Menzellezî yeşfeu indehû illâ biiznihi *ya’lemü mâ beyne eydîhim vemâ halfehüm *velâ yühîtûne bişey’in min ilmihî illâ bimâ şâe *vesia kürsiyyühüssemâvâti vel erd *Velâ yeûdühü hıfzuhumâ ve hüvel aliyyül azîm {C}اللّهُ لاَ إِلَـهَ إِلاَّ هُوَ الْحَيُّ الْقَيُّومُ لاَ تَأْخُذُهُ سِنَةٌ وَلاَ نَوْمٌ لَّهُ مَا فِي السَّمَاوَاتِ وَمَا فِي الأَرْضِ مَن ذَا الَّذِي يَشْفَعُ عِنْدَهُ إِلاَّ بِإِذْنِهِ يَعْلَمُ مَا بَيْنَ أَيْدِيهِمْ وَمَا خَلْفَهُمْ وَلاَ يُحِيطُونَ بِشَيْءٍ مِّنْ عِلْمِهِ إِلاَّ بِمَا شَاء وَسِعَ كُرْسِيُّهُ السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالأَرْضَ وَلاَ يَؤُودُهُ حِفْظُهُمَا وَهُوَ الْعَلِيُّ الْعَظِيمُ Elmalı orijinal meali Allah, başka tanrı yok ancak o, daima yaşıyan, daima duran tutan hayy-ü kayyum o, ne gaflet basar onu ne uyku, göklerdeki ve yerdeki hep onun, kimin haddine ki onun izni olmaksızın huzurunda şafaat edecek? Onların önlerinde ne var arkalarında ne var hepsini bilir, onlar ise onun dilediği kadarından başka ilm-i ilahîsinden hiç bir şey kavrıyamazlar, onun kürsîsi bütün gökleri ve yeri kucaklamıştır. Her ikisini görüb gözetmek ona bir ağırlık da vermez. O öyle ulu, öyle büyük azametlidir. {C}Allah, O'ndan başka tanrı yoktur; O, hayydir, kayyûmdur Kendisine ne uyku gelir ne de uyuklama Göklerde ve yerdekilerin hepsi O'nundur İzni ''' '''olmadan O'nun katında kim şefaat edebilir? O, kullarının yaptıklarını ve yapacaklarını bilir (O'na hiçbir şey gizli kalmaz) O'nun bildirdiklerinin dışında insanlar O'nun ilminden hiçbir şeyi tam olarak bilemezler O'nun kürsüsü gökleri ve yeri içine alır, onları koruyup gözetmek kendisine zor gelmez O, yücedir, büyüktür (Bakara Süresi 255) İçinde “kursi” kelimesi geçtiği için bu ayete “Ayetü’l-kürsi” denilmiştir Burada kürsi bildiğimiz taht manasında olmayıp Allah’ın şanına layık, mahiyetini ancak kendisinin bildiği bir varlıktır O'nun yüce sıfatlarını ve eşsiz kudretini anlatan bu ayetin azameti, onu okumanın büyük sevabı ve tesirleri hakkında hadisler vardır Efendimiz bir hadisinde şöyle buyurmuştur: '“Kur’an’da en büyük ayet, Ayetü’l-kürsi’dir Onu okuyana Allah bir melek gönderir, onun hasenatını yazar İçinde okunduğu evi, şeytan otuz gün terkeder '' ''O eve kırk gün sihir ve sihirbaz giremez Ya Ali! Bunu evladına, ailene ve komşularına öğret”''' Başka bir hadiste de: “Günlerin önemlisi cuma, sözlerin üstünü Kur’an, Kur’an’ın en önemli suresi el-Bakara, Bakara’nın en büyük ayeti de Ayetü’l-kürsi’dir” denilmiştir Hayy, lügatte diri, canlı manasına gelir Allah’ın sıfatlarından olup, devamlı var olan, kesintiye uğramayan, varlığı ezeli ve ebedi olan demektir Kayyum ise, bütün mahlukatın idaresini bizzat yürüten, hepsini hesaba çeken demektir'' Tablolu Throne ayeti Ayet-el Kürsü'nün hikmetleri thumb|300px|right Hz. Ali (RA)’den rivayet olunmuştur. Peygamber Efendimiz (SAV) buyuruyor ki: “Allah (CC), Kürsi’yi inciden yaratmıştır. Büyüklüğünü Cenab-ı Ecelli Alâ’dan başka kimse idrak edemez.” Diğer Hadis-i Şerifte: “Yedi kat sema ve yedi kat yerler Kürsi’nin yanında, sahra ortasında bir halka mesabesindedir.” İbni Mace’nin rivayetine göre: “Güneşin nuru, Kürsi’nin nurunun yetmiş cüzünden bir cüzdür. Kürsi’nin nuru ise Arş’ın nurunun yetmiş cüzünden bir cüzdür. Hamele-i Arş (Arş’ı yüklenen melekler) ile Hamele-i Kürsi (Kürsi’yi yüklenen melekler) arasında yüzkırk tane hicab vardır. Bunların yetmişi nurdan, yetmişi karanlıktandır. Her hicabın arası, beşyüz senelik mesafedir. Eğer Arş-ı Azam’la Kürsi’nin arasındaki hicablar olmasaydı, Kürsi’deki melekler Arş’ın nurundan yanarlardı” buyurmuşlardır. Yedi kat sema ve yedi kat yerler, Arş’ın yanında kaybolur. La teşbih Arş-ı Azam, Cenab-ı Ecelli Ala’nın sarayı gibidir. Emri oradan verir. Emr-i İlahi Kürsi’nin üzerine indiği an, mermer üzerine düşen ağır altın zincirin ses çıkardığı gibi ses çıkarır. Kürsi’deki melekler, Cenab-ı Ecelli Ala’nın bu emrinin azametinden ve bu sesin şiddetinden bayılırlar. Ayıldıklarında Arş’taki meleklere sorarlar: “Rabbimiz ne emir buyurdu?” Onlar cevaben: “Hakkı ve doğruyu emir buyurdu” derler. Cenab-ı Ecelli Ala’nın Emr-i İlahisi oradan Sidre-i Münteha’ya, buradan yedinci kat semaya gelir. Böylelikle Cenab-ı Ecelli Ala’nın Emr-i İlahisi bütün semalardan geçerek dünyaya iner. Evliyaların büyüklerinden olan İmam-ı Şarani (KS), Emr-i İlahinin bu şekilde nüzul etmesinin sebeb-i hikmetini şöyle anlatır: “Eğer Cenab-ı Ecelli Ala’nın Emr-i İlahisi, semalara uğramadan vasıtasız olarak dünyaya ve insanlara gelseydi, hitab-ı ilahinin azametinin şiddetinden hepsi erirdi…” Muhyiddin Arabi (KS) buyuruyorlar ki: Allah (CC)’ın Emr-i İlahisi beş yerden iner: 1- Kalem-i Ala: Buradan farzlar iner. 2- Levh-i Mahfuz: Buradan menduplar iner. 3- Arş: Buradan haramlar iner. 4- Kürsi: Buradan mekruhlar iner. 5- Sidretü’l-Münteha: Buradan Cenab-ı Ecelli Ala’nın helal ve mübah gibi emirleri iner…” AYETE’L KÜRSİ’NİN FAZİLETİ thumb|300px|right|Ayatul Kursi - Sheikh Muhammad Siddiq Al - Minshawi Allah Rasulu (SAV) şöyle buyurdu: “Bir Ayete’l Kürsi’yi okumak, bin ayet okumaya bedeldir.” Resulullah (SAV) Efendimiz, Ka’b (RA)’a: “Ya Eba Münzir! Kur’an-ı Kerim’in ayetleri içinde hangisi daha büyüktür?” buyurduklarında, “Allah (CC) ve Resulü daha iyi bilir” dedi. Resulullah (SAV) bir daha sorduklarında, Allahu la ilahe illa huvel hayyul kayyum’u okudu. Bunun üzerine Resulullah (SAV), mübarek ellerini Ka’b (RA)’ın göğsüne koydular. “Bu ilim sana afiyet olsun…” buyurdular. Yine bir Hadis-i Şerifte: “Bir Mü’min Ayete’l Kürsi’yi okursa, Cenab-ı Ecelli Ala, ervah-ı mü’minin kabirlerini nurlandırır, genişletir. Okuyana da büyük ecirler verilir. Her harfi için bir melek yaratılır. Okuyan kimse için kıyamete kadar istiğfar ederler…” buyurmuşlardır. Resulullah (SAV) Efendimiz: “Muhakkak Ayete’l Kürsi’nin lisanı vardır. Bir mü’min Ayete’l Kürsi’yi okuduğunda o, Arş-ı Ala’nın altında secdeye kapanır. Kendisini okuyanın Rabbül Aleminden affolunmasını ister…” buyurmuşlardır. Bir Hadis-i Şerifte: “Ayete’l Kürsi’de yedi kale kuvveti vardır…” buyurmuşlardır. Samimi bir niyet ile bir kere Ayete’l Kürsi okunursa, iç içe yedi tane kale içine girmiş gibi manevi kuvvet kazanılacağı Resulullah (SAV) Efendimiz’in bu hadis-i şerifinden anlaşılmıştır. Daha fazla okuyanın durumunu buna göre kıyas etmelidir. Bu ayeti kerimenin hikmet ve azamet esrarından dolayıdır ki, Cenabı Fahri Alem (SAV)’e yetmişbin melaike-i kiramla nazil olmuştur. Resulullah (SAV) Efendimiz buyuruyorlar ki: “Kur’an’da en büyük ayet Ayete’l Kürsi’dir. Bir kimse onu okursa, Allah (CC) ona bir melek gönderir. Ertesi günü okuduğu saate kadar o kimsenin hasenatını yazar, seyyiatını mahveder…” NAMAZDAN EVVEL AYETE’L KÜRSİ Ayete’l Kürsi namazdan evvel okunursa, huzurla kılınır. Şeytan vesvese veremez ve yaklaşamaz. Ayete’l Kürsi’yi okuyanı, Allah (CC) cümle kaza ve belalardan, tehlikelerden, şeytanın şerrinden muhafaza eder. Şeytanın yetmiş türlü tuzağı vardır. Eğer bunlardan Allah (CC)’a sığınıp Resulullah (SAV) Efendimiz Hazretlerinin öğrettiği dualar okunmazsa insanın imanını alırlar. FARZ NAMAZDAN SONRA AYETE’L KÜRSİ Her kim farz namazdan sonra Ayete’l Kürsi’yi okursa, diğer namaza kadar Cenab-ı Ecelli Ala’nın taht-ı himayesindedir. Diğer bir hadis-i şerifte: “Her kim farz namazlarından sonra Ayete’l Kürsi’yi okursa, ölüm olmasaydı, doğrudan doğruya cennete giderdi.” Buyurmuşlardır. Ebu Ümame (RA)’den rivayet edildiğine göre Resulullah (SAV) Efendimiz buyurdular ki: “Bir mü’min beş vakit namazın arkasından Ayete’l Kürsi’yi okursa, Cenab-ı Hak harp meydanında şehit olan nebilerinin canını aldığı gibi, bu mü’minin canını da kendi yed-i kudretiyle alacaktır.” Eğer bir kimse, Ayete’l Kürsi’yi sabah ve akşam okumaya devam ederse kıyamet günü melaikeler: “Ya Rabbi, bu kulun ölmedi, biz bunu dünyada görmedik” diyeceklerdir. Hz. Ali (RA)’den rivayet edilmiştir: “Ayete’l Kürsi’yi farz namazlarından sonra okumaya sıddıklar, abidler devam eder” buyurmuşlardır. “Her kim farz namazlarından sonra Ayete’l Kürsi’yi okursa, yedi kat semavatı delerek Allah’a vasıl olur. Cenab-ı Ecelli Ala, Ayete’l Kürsi okuyan kuluna nazar edip, mağfiret etmedikçe açılan hicab kapanmaz.” Buyurmuşlardır. EVDEN ÇIKARKEN AYETE’L KÜRSİ Resulullah (SAV) Efendimiz buyuruyorlar: “Her kim evden çıkarken Ayete’l Kürsi’yi okursa, evine varıncaya kadar Allah (CC)’ın taht-ı himayesindedir. Ayete’l Kürsi okunan eve otuz gün şeytanlar giremez. Kırk gün sihirbaz erkek ve kadınlar giremezler.” “Ya Ali, Ayete’l Kürsi’yi çocuklarına, zevcelerine, komşularına öğret. Bundan daha büyük bir ayet nazil olmadı. Bir kimse yatacağı vakit Ayete’l Kürsi’yi okursa, Allah (CC) kendi nefsini, komşusunu, komşusunun komşusunu, evinin etrafında bulunan evleri her türlü fenalıktan emin kılar. Sözlerin efendisi Kur’an’dır. Kur’an’ın efendisi Sure-i Bakara’dır. Sure-i Bakara’nın efendisi Ayete’l Kürsi’dir.” Bir mü’min evinden çıkacağında, yahut düşmanlarından korktuğunda veyahut yırtıcı hayvanlardan korktuğunda Ayete’l Kürsi’yi okursa, Allahu Teala o kimseye yetmişbin melaike gönderir. Onun için istiğfar ederler ve korktuğu şeyden emin kılar, muhafaza ederler. Her kim evinden dışarıya çıktığında Ayete’l Kürsi’yi okursa, Cenab-ı Hakk o kimse için yetmişbin melaike vazifelendirir, onun için istiğfar ederler. Evine dönerken Ayete’l Kürsi’yi okursa Cenab-ı Ecelli Ala o kulundan fakirliği kaldırır. AYETE’L KÜRSİ’NİN İSM-İ AZAM OLDUĞUNA DAİR Hz. Ali’den rivayet edilmiştir: “Bedir savaşında Resulullah (SAV)’ın yanına gittim. Baktım ki, secdeye varmış: “Ya Hayyu Ya Kayyum” diye devamlı bu esmaları zikrediyordu. Başka bir şey ilave etmiyordu. Böylece yanından ayrıldım. Kafirlerle savaşa gittim. Bir süre sonra Resulullah (SAV)’in yanına döndüm. Yine aynı zikre devam ediyordu. Savaş esnasında devamlı Resulullah’ın yanına gidip geldim. Savaş bitene kadar bu zikre devam ettiğini gördüm. Allah (CC) onun bu zikri sayesinde zaferi bize müyesser kıldı.” İbn-i Abbas (RA)’dan: “'Allah (CC)’ın en büyük isimleri, Ya Hayyu, Ya Kayyum’dur.'” buyurmuştur. Bedir savaşında Resulullah (SAV) Efendimizin savaş bitinceye kadar devamlı olarak, Cenab-ı Ecelli Ala’nın bu ism-i âlileri ile zikretmesi, bu isimlerin büyüklüğünü teyid etmiştir. Eğer Cenab-ı Ecelli Ala’nın bunlardan daha büyük ism-i alisi olsaydı, savaş anında onlarla zikrederdi” buyurmuşlardır. Allahu Teala sıkıntı anında Ayete’l Kürsi’yi okuyanın yardımına koşar. Gece yarısı kıbleye karşı 170 defa okuyan kimsenin Allahu Teala dilek ve hacetlerini gerçekleştirir. Surelerin ve Duaların Hikmeti / Arif Pamuk Kategori:Âyet-el-Kürsî: Kategori:Ayet-el-Kürsî: Kategori:Âyetel-Kürsî: Kategori:Bakara suresi Kategori:2/255 Kategori:Hükümranlık ayeti